This invention relates in general to lathe chuck assemblies for positioning and holding propeller shaft universal joints for repairing, rebuilding or building propeller shaft components, using the universal joints as a mounting means.
In the prior art, many different kits are required for use on lathes to position and hold propeller shafts for working on the propeller shafts. This large number of different kits is required because of the number of different size and configured universal joint assemblies. In other words, each kit includes a journal cross with bearing caps and bearings and adaptors to adapt the particular universal joint to the lathe chuck. Since conventional lathe jaw assemblies are not constructed to hold universal joint assemblies, the kits serve as adaptors for supporting the many different universal joints and associated propeller shafts on the lathe chuck assemblies. Thus, in order for a shop to have the capability of working with a large number of different types of universal joint assemblies, the shop must stock each of the various kits for use with the respective propeller shafts, and when a particular universal joint is to be used, the kit must be assembled to the lathe chuck. This requires time, space and money. Moreover, some of the kits are relatively complex to use and require a certain degree of skill on the part of the user in order merely to position the kit for holding the universal joint and propeller shaft.
The present invention provides a unique and simple lathe chuck assembly for use in positioning and holding many different types and sizes of universal joints and associated propeller shafts. With the present invention, only one or two lathes with respective jaw assemblies are required in order to position and hold all universal joint journal crosses. There is no need to stockpile or assemble kits for holding the universal joint journal crosses, and with the lathe chuck assembly of the present invention, the universal joint journal cross is merely positioned in the modified jaw construction of the invention, whereby the universal joint journal cross is automatically centered and aligned with the lathe turning axis. There is no need to make careful measurements and adjustments in order to insure proper alignment of the universal joint journal cross axis with the lathe turning axis.
More specifically, the present invention provides a lathe chuck jaw assembly or construction which utilizes an adaptor attached to the jaw in place of the existing clamping faces on the jaw, and wherein the adaptor has a concave, conically shaped member for positioning and holding the trunions of the universal joint journal cross. According to an alternate form of the invention, a modified jaw is provided with a built-in concave, conically shaped member for engaging and holding the universal joint journal cross.